


“Thank you, Tony” - Alternative Endgame Ending

by Zenquin



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2020-07-19 15:24:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19976311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zenquin/pseuds/Zenquin
Summary: Peter Parker decides to go back in time and stop Tony Stark from sacrificing himself.ANGST ⚠️[Format: “ • “ means the story started. “ - “ means a change in scenes.]AU plot credit: @moonlightxstarker on tumblr.





	“Thank you, Tony” - Alternative Endgame Ending

•

Peter was prepared to risk it all. 

When he heard from the avengers that they had a secret portal hidden away in an underground lab, he knew he had to travel back in time and save tony from sacrificing himself. He managed to Sneak and lock himself in, leaving him alone with an unknown contraption. 

‘This is insane’ he thought as he played around with the machine, getting scared half to death when he accidentally turned it on. after a few minutes of fidgeting around with it, he figured out how to control and set it to travel back before Tony’s death. 

-

“and I...am Iron Man-” 

“nooo!” Peter shrieked before he snatched the gauntlet out of Tony’s hand, tripping onto a pile of ashes, ”I c-can’t let you do this mr stark. I can’t.” He grasped onto the powerful device to his chest as he gasped for air. 

“Wait!” Tony cried out, his weakened legs giving out when he bolted to the frantic teenager. 

“I said no! Please don’t do this” he pleaded as tears blurred his vision, backing away from him. he slipped on the gauntlet and groaned in pain, his head spinning as he struggled to keep his balance. “y-you deserve the whole world, mr stark. you deserve better than this” Peter gestured to the war surrounding them. 

“what the hell are you saying?” 

Peter continued, ignoring his question as sobbed through his words. “Your daughter, Morgan? She has something I never really had. She has a family. a-a loving father who will teach her how worthy she is like he did to me and I don’t want her to lose that.” Tony was baffled at the words that escaped peter’s lips, leaving him speechless as he watched his favorite hero break down in front of him. 

“you’ve done s-so much for me and I’m honored to have been by your side. Thank you, Tony” Peter whispered his last words before hesitantly snapping his fingers. 

The world around them began changing for the better, Thanos had disappeared and the avengers all reunited. Peter dropped to the floor, most of his body was numb and half of his face was chemically burned off. 

“Peter!” Tony called out his name as he made his way to him, cradling his head in his arms. A situation oddly familiar for the both of them. “god, peter, why would you do this?” he choked on his tears that he was forced to hold back, anger boiling in his veins. “Fuck” 

“I wanted to save my family, not lose you again” 

Peter heard every word but died in the arms of the man who he loved. 

•


End file.
